The present invention relates to a cabinet and more particularly to a detachable cabinet with improved characteristics.
There is a wide variety of storage furniture commercially available presently. Hence, a user may buy a suitable one to store desired articles. Recently, do-it-yourself (DIY) detachable cabinets are popular. Some cabinets are advantageous for being easy in assembly, while others are advantageous for being sturdy. However, none of the current cabinets has both advantages. Thus, the need for improvement exists.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a detachable cabinet comprising a bottom plate including a slot on each of the four corners, two spaced wells on the rear side adjacent the slots, and a projection on the corner at the front side. A pair of side plates each includes two pegs projected downwardly from the front and the rear side, a front longitudinal groove, an abutment member having a U-shaped cross-section clung onto the front longitudinal groove, a rear longitudinal groove, and two spaced studs on the top side adjacent the front and the rear longitudinal groove. A rear plate includes two spaced studs on the bottom and the top side. A top plate includes six apertures on the bottom side and a slot on a front corner at the bottom side. A front door includes a handle on one side and is magnetically connectable to the front side of the left plate, a projection on the top at the side opposite to the handle, and a slot on the bottom on the same side as the projection of the door. The pegs of the side plates are received in the slots of the bottom plate. The vertical sides of the rear plate are received in the rear longitudinal grooves. The bottom studs of the rear plate are received in the wells of the bottom plate. The projection of the bottom plate is inserted into the slot of the door. The studs of the side plates and the top studs of the rear plate are inserted into the apertures of the top plate. The projection of the front door is inserted into the slot of the top plate.
In one aspect of the present invention, the top plate further comprises four holes on the top and the bottom plate further comprises four hollow legs on the bottom so that a first cabinet is capable of being secured onto a second cabinet by inserting four flexible plastic fasteners through the legs of the bottom plate and through the holes of the top plate.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is a single large drawer in the cabinet.
In still another aspect of the present invention, each of the side plates and the rear plate comprises a transverse groove, and the cabinet further comprises a divider having three elongated side protrusions inserted into the transverse grooves.
In still another aspect of the present invention, there are two drawers in the cabinet with the divider sandwiched therebetween.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.